James Strikes Out
James Strikes Out is the first episode of Sodor Adventure Rewrites. It is a rewrite of the tenth season television episode Edward Strikes Out. Plot James is the number 5 engine on the Fat Controller's railway, he loves showing off his splendid red paintwork, but this can lead to annoyance from the other engines. He is mostly vain and smug, but can be manipulative and overconfident at times. But despite all this, James still wants to be a really useful engine. One morning, James pulled into Brendam Docks with a train of coal trucks grumbling like usual, his next job was to take flatbeds of pipes to Vicarstown. "It's not fair," he complained, "I'm always having to do the dirty work." "Oh, be quiet James!" huffed Gordon. "We don't want to hear your grumbling, thank you very much." retorted Henry. "Hmph, well you grumble more then me Gordon," protested James, "so you can't say anything." "Yes, but you always grumble about pulling dirty coal trucks." snorted the Express engine. "So do you Gordon." argued James. "Will you both please shut up?" interrogated Henry. "Well, don't blame me, blame Rusty Red over here!" snorted Gordon. "Rusty Red, how about Galloping Sausage?!" spluttered James. "Will you all please shut up down there?!" yelled Cranky. "I've already got a headache from all the hustle and bustle going on in the docks." "Yeah, James." whispered Gordon. James was about to reply with anger when he looked ahead of him and saw an unusual looking crane, he was red with yellow hazard stripes. "Is he a new crane?" asked James. "It looks like it to me." huffed Gordon. Charlie was shunting trucks nearby. "That crane could probably lift you up Gordon." he said as he burst out laughing. Gordon and James groaned, while Henry laughed helplessly. "Henry!" The two big engines hissed as the latter immediately stopped. "What?" "Don't laugh at that comedian." scowled James. "Oh, uh… sorry." muttered Henry. "Huh, that crane might be big, but he certainly cannot pick up a big engine like me." snorted Gordon. "Or me." agreed Henry. "He can't even move if he hasn't got an engine," scoffed James, "I doubt that crane could be useful. I mean, we already have a breakdown train." "Exactly," sneered Gordon, "he'll only get in the way, we don't need two cranes on this island anyway." "We've already got Harvey and the breakdown train." observed James. Then Percy pulled up beside James, he was excited to see the new crane. "Doesn't he look incredible?" exclaimed the saddletank. "Absolutely not!" boomed Gordon. "He's just another pointless crane on the island." "Quite right," agreed James, "he'll only get in the way." "Now now, I'm sure he isn't that bad." soothed Henry. "Bad? Of course he is Henry," protested Gordon, "he's another useless crane, we've got loads already." "Like Harvey, the breakdown train, Cranky, the big crane near Cranky?" quizzed Percy. "He's called Big Mickey, Percy." said Cranky. "Well, near enough yes," replied James, "he'll just get in the way." "Huh, new-fangled nonsense!" barked Gordon as he wheeshed away. Henry also left the docks, but unlike Gordon and James, he felt a little guilty for the new crane. "What's a new-funnelled nuisance?" asked Percy. "A new-fangled nonsense Percy," said James, "is something that's new, but not really useful." "But he's only just arrived on the island, so how can we predict that?" "Because he's new and useless," James replied, "don't you know we've got loads of cranes on the island all ready?" "Uh… yes." stuttered Percy. "Anyway, I can't stand here and talk Percy, I have pipes to take to Vicarstown." said James smugly as he changed tracks to couple up to the train of flatbeds, which were right next to the new crane. "Hello, my name is Rocky." The crane introduced himself, but James snorted. "Well, that was rude, wasn't it?" "Huh, how was that being rude?" interrogated James. "Anyway, if you don't know. I'm James, the number 5 engine on this railway, I am the most brightest red engine you'll ever see." James had forgotten all about how useless he thought Rocky was. "Interesting to hear," replied Rocky, "do you need help with those flatbeds, I could give you a helping hand." James quickly turned arrogant. "Absolutely no way," he sniffed, "you're just a crane that shouldn't be here and I don't need your help, thank you very much." Rocky was hurt by James' remarks. "Oh and by the way, new-fangled nonsense!" and James raced out of the docks before the pipes on his flatbeds could be tied down. As James was chuffing through the countryside, he was thinking about Rocky and wasn't paying attention to a signal ahead. Suddenly, the signal turned red and James slammed on his brakes, but the pipes toppled out of James' trucks and onto the tracks, James gasped. "Uh oh," he muttered, "I'm in trouble now." He thought of what he could do, but he certainly wouldn't have Rocky help him. "Huh, new-fangled nonsense!" spluttered James to nobody in particular. "Driver, do ring for Harvey, not that new-fangled piece of scrap." "Okay, calm it James." his driver soothed as he telephoned for Harvey. A few minutes later, the crane engine had arrived at the scene of the disaster. At first, Harvey was doing fine lifting the pipes, but suddenly there was a loud creak and Harvey's chain snapped, causing the pipes to fall back onto the ground. "Fizzling fireboxes!" gasped Harvey. "My chain's broken, I can't possibly help you now." Donald and Douglas were passing by, but they stopped when they saw the fallen pipes on the line. "Cinders and ashes!" cried Donald. "Whut happened 'ere?" "My pipes fell off my flatbeds." answered James quickly. "Aye, dinna need help?" asked Douglas. "No thank you, Harvey's lifting the pipes off the rails, aren't you Harvey?" puffed James. "Uh, I'm sorry James, but my chain broke." Harvey replied. "What?" gasped James. "So you can't help anymore?" "Sorry, but no James." "Och, we're gonna be late noow," huffed Douglas, "dinna hurry up please?" "Be patient, will you!" snapped James. "Another crane is sure to come… but who?" "Why don't you get Judy and Jerome?" suggested Harvey. "Oh yes, the breakdown train," smiled James as he told his driver to ring for them on the telephone. "Hello? Are Judy and Jerome available? What, they're not? Oh, I see… okay bye." and the driver hung up. "Sorry James, but the breakdown train is on the other side of the island." "Oh, but that means I have to get… oh no, not Rocky," moaned James, but then a whistle blasted in the distance which made things worse. "Oh no, it's Gordon!" and it was, he was chuffing swiftly along the line with the express. "Express coming through!" he announced as he turned the bend and saw a shocking sight. "Bust my buffers!" Gordon cried as he applied his brakes, but it was too late, he crashed into the pipes and came off the tracks. Luckily, his coaches were still in contact with the rails, but the passengers weren't happy. "Hey, what's the hold up?!" cried one. "I'll be late for my tea!" another complained. "Oh, the indignity." Gordon groaned. James couldn't believe his eyes. Oh no, what have I done? he thought to himself. No one can clean the disaster now. "James, ye must get Rocky." said Donald urgently. "Aye, before there's another disaster." agreed Douglas. Gordon snorted. "New-fangled nonsense!" he exclaimed, but James knew that this was a big disaster and he would be in lots of trouble. "I must do it, I have no choice." he muttered and he chuffed quickly away to fetch Rocky. James steamed into the docks and pulled up alongside Rocky. "Rocky, there's an emergency, you must come right away!" Rocky smiled, but turned serious. "I'm ready and waiting." he said. "Great to hear!" grinned James as he was coupled up to Rocky and he puffed off to the scene of the disaster. James pulled Rocky up and down hillsides, even though he struggled, he was still determined to make it to the disaster. Everyone cheered for James and Rocky as they passed by, it wasn't long before the two had arrived at the disaster. "This looks like a job for me!" said Rocky as he began lifting Gordon up in the air, the latter was surprised. "Wow, he's actually lifting me." he cried in amazement. James, Harvey, Donald and Douglas watched in horror as Rocky carefully lowered Gordon onto the rails, he was pleased. "Thank you Rocky, I thought you would've never had the ability to lift me into the air." "You're very welcome." smiled Rocky as he lifted Gordon's tender on the rails, then he lifted all the pipes onto James' flatbeds, it wasn't long before the whole mess had been cleared. Everyone was pleased, Gordon was impressed. "I must say Rocky, for a crane like you, you've done a spectacular job." "Happy to help." replied Rocky. "I'm sorry for all the things I said to you," said James in shame, "you're not a 'new-fangled nonsense', you're a very useful crane, welcome to our railway!" "Aye, welcome Rocky!" whistled Donald. "Whut ye did was impressive." agreed Douglas. And everyone cheered and blew their whistles for Rocky, the latter knew that he would enjoy his new life on Sodor. Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Donald and Douglas * Harvey * Charlie * Rocky * Cranky * Big Mickey (does not speak) * Arthur (cameo) * Jerome and Judy (mentioned) * The Fat Controller (mentioned) Locations * The Washdown * Maron * Brendam Docks * Vicarstown (mentioned) Trivia * The differences between this episode and Edward Strikes Out are: ** James has Edward's role, plus the latter does not appear in the episode. ** Henry and Charlie's roles are based on Thomas' who also does not appear in the episode. ** Donald and Douglas have both Thomas and Emily's roles as the engines who are held up at the scene of the disaster. ** Cranky has a speaking role, while in the original episode, he only cameoed. ** Arthur makes a cameo appearance, whereas he didn't appear in the original episode, neither as a cameo or a mention. ** Big Mickey is referred to by name, while he wasn't in the original. * This is the first episode in The Adventures on Sodor in which Big Mickey is referred to by name. Category:Episodes Category:Sodor Adventure Rewrites